In audio communication scenarios such as telecommunication or video conference, and the like, participants may experience unwanted delay of a conversation. The delay may be caused by a lot of reasons, such as a physical distance between the participants, devices for data transmission, and the like. A telecommunications service provider may therefore wish to monitor the delay and record data relating to the delay in a log.
At present, the service providers measure absolute delay values over time. However, in some situations delay may be very harmful to user experiences, for example, when the participants are in an intense discussion or debate, because the delayed messages inevitably degrade a quality of the conversation. In some other situations, however, delay may be less harmful, for example, when one of the participants is mainly speaking and other participants are mainly listening. In conventional delay evaluation approaches, the measured delay values are usually unable to reflect an actual quality of conversation perceived by users.